1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an arrangement for transmitting rotation between an input shaft and an output shaft.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,303 discloses one example of transmitting rotation between an input shaft and an output shaft. With reference to FIG. 2 of the '303 patent, an input shaft (36) includes a bevel gear (45) that meshes with a bevel gear (47) mounted on a tower shaft (41). The tower shaft 41 is coupled to another intermediate shaft (51) through a bevel gear set (49). The input shaft (51) engages a reduction gear train (55) and the reduction gear train (55) drives an output shaft (53).